Electronic assemblies, connectors, and wire bundle assemblies are utilized in a variety of industries to electronically communicate with various components of a system. For example, many aircraft typically include numerous sensors and effector systems whereby vehicle functions are controlled and monitored, and such systems typically include electrical wiring to conduct power and signals among different system components of the aircraft. One such system, for example, is a brake system of an aircraft. The brake assembly of a brake system may be exposed to harsh environments and/or may operate under extreme conditions, such as varying temperatures and pressures. Further, these systems may experience vibrations and may be exposed to corrosive liquids, etc. Conventional wire bundle assemblies are often susceptible to failure caused by moisture ingress, which can corrode or otherwise damage an active circuit card.